A prior art CD box is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The box has a seat 10. A combining post 11, an annular inner wall 14 and a plurality of reverse L shape lateral buckling sheets 2 are installed on the seat 10. A lower periphery of the cover 1 has a plurality of lower buckling sheets 12 corresponding to the lateral buckling sheets 2. When the cover 1 covers on the seat 10, and then rotates the cover 1, the lateral buckling sheets 2 will buckle to the lower buckling sheets 12.
However above prior art design has some defects which will be described herein.
When the cover 1 covers the seat 10, since the lateral buckling sheets 2 and lower buckling sheets 12 are short, if the cover 1 rotates through an angle, it will detach from the seat 10. Thus, the prior art cover can not be firmly positioned to the seat 10.
In covering the cover 1 to the seat 10, the lateral buckling sheets 2 must align to the lower buckling sheets 12 and then rotates the lateral buckling sheets 2. Thus, the operation is inconveniently.
When it is desired to pack a firm to the box, in general, since the lateral buckling sheets 2, lower buckling sheets 12 and seat 10 are protruded out (as shown by the dashed line of FIG. 2). The packing firm 3 only encloses the lower buckling sheets 12. The seat is not enclosed. Thereby the packing layer 301 only encloses the upper surface, but the lower surface exposes out. If it is desired to pack the seat 10, it must be executed manually. The operation is time and labor consumed.
Since the packing film cannot cover the seat 10, and thus the firm 3 has no the effect of preventing the cover from releasing.
The lower buckling sheets 12 easily break by pressure and thus the tolerance thereof is not good.